


Cherry Red

by Andromedas_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: Ignis gives the worst advice ever.





	Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about [this picture](http://niuniente.tumblr.com/post/155367683193) by niuniente and had to write a little something inspired by it (hope you don't mind)

A soft 'kweh' chirped from Prompto's pocket, cutting off his reply. He stopped in his tracks, pulling his phone from his jacket pocket, unlocking it, and reading over the text message. 

Noctis watched him quietly, hands shoved into his pants pockets, school bag digging sharply into his wrist from the angle. He raised his eyebrows in question when Prompto started typing out a reply.

“Oh, ma's gonna be home for dinner tonight, so is it alright if I come to your place tomorrow instead?” Prompto asked, re-pocketing his phone. He dropped the hand hold his own bag down to his side.

“Yeah, sure.”

Prompto smiled and took a few steps backwards, in the direction they came from. “Cool. See you tomorrow,” he said, giving his friend a quick finger gun.

“Love you too,” Noctis replied and stared walking again, heading to his apartment building. 

He stopped three steps later, the words he had said coming crashing back, hitting him like a freight train. Red faced, he quickly whipped back around, an apology and explanation on the tip of his tongue, when he saw Prompto was already out of sight. Eyes darting around the street, showed him no sign of his friend and he cursed, grabbing his phone and opening the message thread between him and Prompto.

**Noct 3:23 p.m.: that wasnt what i meant**

**Noct 3:24 p.m.: i dont know why i said that like youre my best friend and i do love you but as a friend only friends patonically**

**Noct 3:24 p.m.: please dont hate me**

He waited a few minutes to see if Prompto would reply, standing still and staring at his phone.

There was nothing. Prompto hadn't even opened the texts.

Noctis let out a deep sigh. He most definitely just ruined their friendship with his dumb mouth having no absolutely filter and saying whatever the hell it wanted. Tearing his eyes from his phone, he stashed it back into his pants pocket and headed home, head down and feet shuffling over the sidewalk.

He barely noticed the security guard on his way into the building, checking his phone once more as he waited for the elevator.

Still no response.

Would Prompto even come over tomorrow like he promised? Would he ever want to see Noctis again?

He stepped into the elevator and leaned against the back wall after pressing the button for his floor. Closing his eyes, Noctis tried to come up with ways to explain what he had said to Prompto, if he ever saw his friend again. The main question that kept coming to mind was why he had said it in the first place.

He already knew the answer, even if he would deny it if anyone asked.

The elevator made a soft chime as the door slid open. Noctis stepped into the hall and walked down to his door, turning the handle and finding it unlocked. Pushing the door open revealed a set of shoes he knew far too well.

Ignis was over, cleaning by the sound of it.

He closed the door and slipped his shoes off, stepping into a pair of slippers, and headed into the living room.

“Welcome home, Highness,” Ignis called from the kitchen, a dish sponge in one hand and plate in the other.

Noctis looked away and made his way to the sofa, dropping heavily to the cushions and pulling a pillow over his face and groaning.

“There seems to be something troubling you,” Ignis stated, watching the scene with mild interest. He'd wait for Noctis to talk before determining if it was truly a problem or if it was just Noctis being a teenager. It was far more likely to be the latter.

There was another, much louder groan from the prince and Ignis shook his head. 

“...said 'love you' to Prom,” Noctis muttered, turning his face just enough so his voice wasn't muffled by the pillow.

Ignis was taken aback by the statement. He had suspected Noctis had some feelings towards his friend, but for it to be so strong was shocking, to say the least. He watched his charge for a few quiet moments and came to the realisation Prompto must not have returned the sentiment. He decided to pry just slightly. “Do you love him?”

Noctis grumbled, rolling to his side and hugging the pillow to his chest. “He's my best friend. It's entirely platonic because he's my friend. I love him but as a friend. I don't even know why I said it,” he whined. “He was just saying he'd see me tomorrow and, for some Gods forsaken reason, my dumb as fuck mouth said 'love you too' and now he probably won't even come over tomorrow and I tried telling him I meant as a friend but he hasn't replied to my texts. He hates me.” 

While he finished rambling, Ignis dried his hands off and placed the kitchen towel on the counter, staring at Noctis. He was trying to suffocate himself with the pillow once more. He decided to try a different question. “Are you in love with him?” he asked calmly. 

There was a loud whining groan and Noctis rolled over to face the back of the sofa. He was silent for a solid ten minutes, Ignis waiting patiently for a response. “...yes.”

“Then you should tell him.”

Noctis shot up on the couch, pillow falling to the floor, glaring at Ignis. “That's the worst advice I've ever heard. You're fired.”

“Stop being so dramatic, Noct,” Ignis huffed, barely containing an eye roll. He moved to stand by the couch, arms crossed as he stared down at the teen. “What's the worst that could happen?”

“Uh, he could hate me forever,” Noctis stated like it was obvious. “Or he could sell the info to the tabloids, make some huge scandal over the fact the prince of Lucis likes girls _and_ boys. Or he could tell the Niffs and they'd, I don't know, use that against Lucis somehow?” he rambled, listing off increasingly outrageous ideas.

Ignis shook his head, dropping his hands to his hips. “First of all, both you and I know that same gender relationships haven't been 'scandalous' since the time of the Wise King, four hundred years ago. Second of all, your sexuality would be of little importance to the Imperial Army.”

Noctis grunted, grabbing his pillow and roughly shoving it back in his face. “He could still hate me.”

“I have my doubts about that,” Ignis replied. He turned and headed for the hallway. “I've left dinner in the fridge with clear instructions on cooking time. Please try to not set the stove on fire,” he said, preparing to leave. “Would you like for me to come over tomorrow? Give you moral support when you tell Prompto?”

A long, low, muffled groan sounded from the pillow.

“Very well. I will be back on Sunday.”

Noctis heard the door click and he sighed heavily. He rolled to his back, letting the pillow fall to the floor, and reached for his phone. Unlocking the screen, he sat up quickly when he saw a reply from Prompto.

**Prompto 4:02 p.m.: I could never hate you dude dont worry bout it**

**Prompto 4:03 p.m.: cool if I come over at ten tomorrow?**

Relief washed over Noctis, drowning him in the best possible way. Prompto didn't hate him. He probably still thought Noctis' accidental confession was awkward at best, but Noctis was fine with that.

At least, that's what he told himself as he rolled off the couch, heading to his room to start his homework.

–

Loud, insistent knocking roused Noctis from his sleep and he grumbled, shoving his head under his pillow. His phone chimed a few seconds later. Peering out from under the pillow, Noctis grasped the phone and brought it to his face, squinting at the text message.

**Prompto 10:09 a.m.: wake up sleepin beauty**

He rolled his eyes, dropped the phone to the bed, and pushed himself up on his arms. After a lengthy stretch, his shoulders and back popping loudly, he heard Prompto start to knock in a pattern. Noctis recognized the notes; it was Prompto's own rendition of the theme song from the cartoon _Boko the Chocobo_. He slid off the bed, leaving the sheets bunched up in the middle of the mattress, and scratched at his head, pushing his hair from his eyes as he walked to the front door. Pulling the door open, he squinted at his friend, hand still raised to continue to knock. “Didn't know I invited a chocobo to my house today,” he smirked, holding the door wide.

Prompto squawked at the statement, patting his hair down. “Dude, uncool.” He stepped inside the apartment, Noctis spotting a light flush to his cheeks, and elbowed the dark haired teen lightly in the side. “You're just jealous my hair naturally styles itself,” he joked as he slipped off his shoes.

“You're right. My ultimate dream is to look like a chocobo's ass,” Noctis laughed, shutting the door.

“Again, dude, uncool,” Prompto said, feigning offense and bringing a hand to his chest. He walked down to the living room and dropped to the couch, slouching down. “Hey, so... about yesterday-”

“I'm in love with you,” Noctis cut in, his ears and neck burning hot. He was positive he was as red, if not redder, than Prompto had turned at the confession.

Prompto smiled softly, rubbing at his neck. “I-I know,” he said quietly, focusing on a spot on the coffee table. “Just didn't expect you to say it so abruptly.”

“You-” Noctis blinked at the blond who was mostly avoiding eye contact. That couldn't be a good sign. “Wait. What do you mean, 'you know'?”

Prompto chuckled lightly, glancing up at him. “Dude, you're not exactly the most subtle. Like when you stare at me during lunch instead of eating. Or all the excuses you come up with to hold my hand. Or-”

“Stop!” Noctis yelped. His face was so hot he thought he would spontaneously combust. He prayed to the Astrals he would to save him from his embarrassment. How had he not realised he was so obvious? Prompto had never once called him out on his actions.

“If... if it makes you feel any better,” Prompto started, casting his eyes away again. Noctis could have sworn his friend turned a whole new shade of red, nearly matching his shirt in color. “I'm kinda... sorta... also in love with you.”

Noctis stared at him for a long, quiet minute, processing the words Prompto had said. “Does this mean I can kiss you?” he blurted out, a brand new wave of embarrassment washing over him.

“Maybe if you buy me dinner first,” Prompto said, laughing. “I was thinking Tenebraen barbeque.”


End file.
